Harry Potter and Hell's Window
by Utsumi Kobain
Summary: Harry Potter discovers that his mother is in Hell. Why?
1. Hell's Window

This is my first story in English, because I´m Spanish. That's why my English is so bad and poor.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND HELL'S WINDOW  
  
  
  
At last the sun was shining, after a cloudy morning. Harry was very happy that afternoon, because today he was finishing the last page of his article about his encounters with Lord Voldemort. It was a quite boring job. Harry was 20, and he was working at the Daily Prophet's Annual, so he could earn some money, although he didn't really need it. 'This way it will be easier to get into the real world of work', thought Harry when he started to write the first line of the article. At the beginning it was quite fun, but each day it was getting more difficult to finish. 'The ending is the most important part of a tale, because it can stimulate the readers to want more, as his Muggle English teacher used to say.  
  
But all that work was finished. And with the money in his pocket, he sat on his broomstick and started flying towards Grant's Castle. He had been very interested in that place, but the entrance fee was very expensive, because the castle was under a spell like Hogwarts: only Wizards could see it. However, when he got there, he was able to get in very quickly, because there was not much of a queue.  
  
A few minutes later, there he was, being guided through Grant's Castle. The guide was always pointing at everything, explaining its functions. '.and this is a strange mirror that looks like a window. We don't know what it's for'. Harry stayed there, looking at his reflection, while the rest of the group went to another chamber, remembering that other famous mirror that he found in Hogwarts the first year he was there. He couldn't remember its name, but that thought disappeared when the reflection started to change, showing him the inside of a cave. It was a very big cave and it was on fire, like a great chimney. When he looked to the flames, he saw a very familiar face. Yes. It was the evil face of Lord Voldemort. His face wasn't burning, but he was suffering. He was in Hell.  
  
But then his expression changed. His mouth drew a smile, an evil smile. 'Why? Thought Harry. And then he could understand it. Voldemort was looking at something; no, it was someone. It was Lily Potter, Also in the flames, not burning, but suffering very much, because Lord Voldemort was getting closer to her, with lunatic eyes. Happy and evil, 'please, don't', whispered Harry. But what he was asking himself was: 'Why? Why is she in Hell?'  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (IF YOU REVIEW). 


	2. The Secret

Voldemort was getting closer to her; closer, closer. Lily opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out of it. Voldemort opened widely his mouth, and from its inside, a snake came out. It was a cobra. It was getting closer and closer. Suddenly, all the images disappeared, and all became black. Then, a voice started to speak in Harry's mind. He couldn't describe that voice, bit it wasn't nice. It was a voice more evil than Voldemort's. And said:  
  
'Harry'. 'Have you seen it?'  
  
'Why?' Answered Harry. 'Why is she there? Who are you?'  
  
'You know perfectly who I am', answered the voice. Yes, Harry knew perfectly who was that voice. It was the Devil. 'Why is she there?' Repeated Harry.  
  
'It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?' Asked the Devil. 'Yes', answered Harry. 'Well, then. It all started two years before you were born. In that year, she met Voldemort. He wanted her to join him, and she came to him by a spell. And she joined him. When the spell was gone, she didn't want to get out of there. She would have die if she tried to. And she liked that life. She could eat free and destroy everyone that didn't like her. And then came James. And "saved" her. Lily never told him that she didn't want to leave that she didn't love him anymore. But they were already married. And then you were born. And Lily realised that love was the best gift she could have. And she lived the best year of her life, and the last one.  
  
'When the year passed, Voldemort discovered where she lived, and wanted her to join him again. But she didn't want to. And Voldemort murdered her husband James. Lily still didn't want to join Voldemort. And then he tried to kill you. And Lily said 'please, someone save us'. And I did. I tried to destroy Voldemort, but he was too powerful that I could only remove his spirit from his body. But that cost a high price. The price was you and your mother. That's why she died. And that's why you have that mark in your face. I did it, not Voldemort. That mark must remind you that your spirit belongs to me'.  
  
'No!' Shouted Harry. 'NOOOO!' And then, the darkness in the mirror disappeared and his reflection came again. He could see his face, a face that belonged to Satan. 


End file.
